


Relax

by DenkiIsBestBoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental wetting, Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Omorashi, Sick Fic, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenkiIsBestBoy/pseuds/DenkiIsBestBoy
Summary: “Okay,” Steve says again. “That’s okay. That’s… yeah. Can you make it to the bathroom?”Steve’s answer is the blush that floods Bucky’s cheeks, and the way his lower-lip trembles.“That’s alright. Let me just get us to the floor, okay?” he says, and Bucky nods.





	Relax

Bucky groans and Steve responds by mimicking him.

“It’s not funny,” he grouches, “my stomach is killing me.”

Steve gives him a small smile, and runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair. He leans into the touch like a touch-starved cat.

“I told you not to eat so many of the sweets,” he chastises.

Bucky peeks an eye open to glare at him, but the effect is lost when he groans again, curling in on himself.

“Who gave Nat the right to make such good homemade candy?” he complains, whimpering pitifully.

Steve frowns when Bucky whines again. He folds in on himself, expression pained. Steve is by his side in a minute, in panic mode.

Bucky has always been a bit of a baby when it comes to internal pain. External pain was never a big deal - he’s broke bones, smashed fingers in doors, and nearly split his head open on multiple occasions during their childhood, and never once complained. And, yet, a small headache turned him into a whiny mess that grasped for Steve’s sympathy.

When Bucky started complaining about his stomachache on their way up to Steve’s apartment from Nat’s, he thought it was a good thing. An old trait, finally breaking through Hydra’s programming, because of course one of his most annoying traits would break through first. It was very Bucky of him.

Steve hadn’t once thought that maybe Bucky was complaining because it, honest to God, hurts so much that he has to verbally complain.

Steve settles next to him on the bed, and offers, “Do you want me to rub your belly?”

“What am I, a dog?” Bucky quips. When Steve doesn’t say anything back, too serious to be playful, he sighs. “Yes, please.”

Careful not to jostle Bucky too much, Steve rearranges them so Bucky’s back can lean against Steve’s front. His hands hovers above Bucky’s stomach, waiting for permission. Letting out another sigh, Bucky nods his head.

Steve pushes up Bucky’s shirt, and gets to work. Bucky’s skin is warm, but tense under his gentle touches. Steve makes it his goal to get Bucky to relax, pushing his hands in soothing circles above what hurts.

The tension leaves Bucky’s body with a soft approving sound, and he settles more comfortably in Steve’s arms.

Steve rubs until his upper-arm aches, and still keeps going. He’d rub Bucky’s stomach until his arms fell off if that’s what he asks of him, to keep him so relax and calm.

The kind of spaced-out bliss that’s across his face at the moment isn’t something he’s been able to achieve, even in sleep, for a very long time. Steve’s just starting to feel proud of himself for getting Bucky to this point, when suddenly his legs shift.

Everything after that is a chain reaction. First it’s his lower-legs, and then his thighs, and then his stomach is so tense that all of its sweet-stuffed softness is gone, and Bucky is looking up at Steve with wide, terrified eyes.

At first, Steve wonders if he’d gotten Bucky so relaxed that he’d been able to sleep, only to happen onto a nightmare. However, then the liquid between Bucky’s thighs slips over the edge of the bed and onto the floor, and Steve immediately knows what’s happened.

Steve meets Bucky’s wide eyed gaze with one of his own, waiting for the freak out. Everything has been one step forward and two steps back with Bucky’s recovery, something Sam had prepared him for before Bucky got back from Wakanda, but it never comes.

“Okay,” Steve says, unsure how to proceed. “Are you, um. Are you done?”

It’s a dumb question, really. Bucky has spilled enough liquid to make a sizable patch on the bed, and have it spread to the floor, but he’s still got his thighs pushed together.

“No,” he admits, voice soft.

“Okay,” Steve says again. “That’s okay. That’s… yeah. Can you make it to the bathroom?”

Steve’s answer is the blush that floods Bucky’s cheeks, and the way his lower-lip trembles.

“That’s alright. Let me just get us to the floor, okay?” he says, and Bucky nods.

They’ve barely touched the ground when Bucky gasps, and bites down on a knuckle on his flesh hand. He starts peeing again, full force now that Steve has given him permission, into his sweats and onto the floor.

Steve doesn’t know where to look; if Bucky wants that semblance of privacy, or if looking away will make him think that Steve is disgusted by him. He tries to remedy it by looking away, but keeping a comforting hand on Bucky’s scorching neck.

Bucky clears his throat when he’s done, and they both get to their feet.

“Go ahead and take a shower, I’ll clean this up,” Steve says, gesturing to the bed.

Bucky swallows harshly.

“You don’t have to. I’m the one who did it, so…” Bucky trails off, avoiding Steve’s gaze.

Rolling his eyes, Steve waves him off.

“Come on, pal, I know a lots changed, but us taking care of each other is the one thing that can’t be taken away from us. I got this, you get yourself clean, okay?”

Bucky meets his eyes then, to give him a brief smile, before hurrying from Steve’s room to get to his own for clothes. Steve shakes his head as he watches Bucky leave.

He can’t believe he got Bucky to relax so well that he peed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel bad entering a new fandom like this, but blame the person who asked for it asdfghjk
> 
> This was a request I got on tumblr, but I don't use it anymore. 
> 
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/OmoFic)


End file.
